semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Escre Sandstorm
1198 PB - Unknown The adopted Sanarii son of Zane Hydra, Escre's men claim he has been fighting since the very moment he was born. Loyal to the Empire yet tactical, the young marshal has brought glory to his legion and to his people. Escre is usually tasked with military business in the Senate, and helps command the armies with Emperor Corvus Xisor. Although loyal to Xisor, Escre has been heard admitting he got on easier with the now dead Julius, and preferred him as an Emperor. Escre has often been seen as the rival to General Edward Lee of Terra, and the two have met in battle many a time. Although Lee is often seen as the better fighter and has nearly killed Escre on occasion, Lee's military strategy (although good) is often outdone by the Marshal. Escre reportedly destroyed the city of Bahari with Black Magic. This could possibly be propaganda, as only one mage in the Empire has the ability to do such a thing, and it is not confirmed if he is even in Genesis at all. Early Life and Early Military Career Escre was born approximately 1198, he was found by Zane Hydra in the year 1202, next to his dead mother. The then Marshal of Kreedia took in the young Sanarii. He raised him in a privileged yet strict home. Entered in the Kreedian Army at the age of just 13 as a Medical Stores man. At the age of 16 he transferred over to the 14th Legion Infantry as a young Lieutenant. he rose through the ranks at the age of 20 he was promoted to Field General and Third in command of the 14th Legion. The Kreedians at this time faced a large invasion of ignotis, the 14th was called to assist the 1st Legion that was running low on men. The 14th witnessed the final battle of the war, when the dead were upon the gates of Kreedia. Upon the this battle the 14th retreated into the walls of the city it's self, except the Marshal Zane himself. The Marshal committed suicide but in his death he destroyed the Army of undead. In his will Zane requested that General Sandstorm be promoted to Marshal. Life as Marshal in 1220, after the death of Zane, Escre was made Marshal. This next year was also a dark year as the Mbili Juan capital Hekalu was attacked by a large amount of Sand Dragons, Marshal Sandstorm led his men against the dragons, killing one single handly. ''"I always prefered fighting Dragons, they fight fairly and do not leave you when dead"- ''Escre Sandstorm on fighting Dragons Barbaricus invaded Kreedia weeks later, and Tirius Kreig was killed. His son became the new Emperor. ''"As the boat approached the dock I prepared to meet this wise man. At first a young cocky man strutted of the boat, I recognized this man, Lord Lucan, a member of the Senate. Then another young man walked off, much younger than me, what was this, a young Emperor? But then I remembered, I too was young, this new man was also be a brave warrior, I knew this man, Julius Kreig; my he had grown, I felt that this was a grand time for Kreedia." -''Marshal Escre Sandstorm first impression on the new Emperor. With the new Emperor, Escre went on to fight the Uhuru back in Mbili Jua. Capturing Irhnal for Kreedia, only too loose it some mouths later. The camgpain was a sucsess with the complete capture of the Eastern Isle. Within a few weeks there was word of a Terran fort on the Western Isle, occupied by Terran General Edward Lee. Escre soon ordered the bombing of a near Uhuru town which caused trouble for the Terran fort, Lee tried to flee yet Escre met him in battle, both fled the feild seriously injured. Next came the loss of Julius in the replling of the Orcs, with Julius dead the next Emperor Corvus Xisor took over command, this led to another Campagin on the Westen Isle of the Mbili Juan Isles. And is the current campagin been under taken by the Marshal. The Last Sanarii Prince The Sandstroms were the last Dynasty of Sultans in the Sanarii Emperor. The Sandstorms went in to hiding after the Second Sanarii Civil War which saw the fall of the Sanarii Empire, many polotitions of the Empire fled to Kreedia when the Uhuru Rebellion stormed the capital of Hekalu and the Palace, the Sandstorms fled and hid in the Desert to be taken in by the Black Riders a large gang of slave traders funded by the Uhuru, Escres mother escaped but perished in the desert, the baby close to death, only too be found by Zane a few hours later. Through heritege Escre Sandstorm is the last Sanarii Prince. Disappearance During Escre's campaign in Genesis, he came to make allot of questionable decisions that earned him a degree of imfamy. After retreating from battle against Edward Lee and then using Black magic to destroy a fleet of men and a fortress of Uhuru soldiers, Esre was put on trial and became hated by many people of Genesis. In an attempt to redeem himself, Escre went on a quest in search of an ancient Sanarii artifact said to be long lost. Leaving the Empire, Escre has not since returned to his homeland or his Legion. Some report seeing him in odd spots all over the world, but the Marshal of the Empire has vanished out of all records since his dishonour in the East. Category:Character